Irish Heart
by Summerwind89
Summary: Rowan half Irish half Japanese finds herself staying with her cousin while her parents are on an archeology dig in Egypt. She is entered into Ouran to be close to her family. She doesn't wear the females uniform and is mistaken for a boy. Because of who her cousin is she is whisked away to the Host Club. Things go from normal to crazy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rowan.

Haruhi's Cousin

As the seasons changed from winter to spring finally back in Japan for the next few years. I am staying with my cousin Haruhi. My parents had to go on an archeological dig down in Egypt. I am very excited to see Haruhi again since it has been ten years since we saw each other.

Before my parents left they signed me up to transfer into the same school as Haruhi. Unfortunately, the uniform for the girls is an ugly yellow dress that I refused to wear. Haruhi sent me a picture of the guys' uniform so buying black slacks, white blouse and a blue blazer. Packing it in my bag for the next day.

Getting out of the cab paying the driver grabbing my bag heading up to my family's apartment. Knocking on the door hearing "Just a minute." The door opened as Haruhi looked at me. "Rowan. You're here already?" She asked a little confused.

"Didn't you get me message?" Asking her. She shook her head leaving me sighing. "My parent's had to leave a few days early so I got an earlier flight. I texted you saying that I was going to be here sooner." She grabbed her phone sighing.

"No wonder I didn't get it. My inbox is filled with texts from him." Grumbling closing her phone. "Sorry."

"No worries. How've ya been?" Asking as we hugged.

"Alright considering my circumstances." Heading inside she put on water for tea. "You can place you stuff in my room. Dad won't be home for a while."

"How's Ouran treatin ya?" Placing my bag in her room before coming back out.

"It's interesting. There is never a dull moment. Are you ready to join in the craziness?" Haruhi joked.

"I guess." Taking the cup, she handed to me. She explained everything about the Host Club how she was forced to enter because of a vase she broke that cost 8 million yen.

"8 million yen holy moly Haruhi. That's almost 60,000 euros." Doing a spit take in my tea.

"I know." She groaned. "So if I can get 1000 request they will cancel my debt." Looking like she wanted to drop the subject clearing out my throat.

"What's for dinner?" Looking up at me thinking.

"I was just going to make a vegetable stir fry."

"Sounds good to me. Need any help?" Smiling as we got up to make dinner.

The next day Haruhi and I headed to school a little early so that I could gather my class schedule and books. Going to the office knocking on the headmaster's. Hearing an enter looking over at Haruhi who said she would wait outside. Nodding walking in and taking a seat in front of the headmaster.

"Miss. Donovan welcome to Ouran Academy. Your grades are nothing shy of remarkable. But how come you aren't wearing the girls uniform?" The headmaster asked.

"I don't wear dresses for personal reasons Headmaster." He nodded writing something down in a file. Bidding me farewell getting up leaving the office to go to my classes with Haruhi.

The last class of the day is art class which is my favorite subject. Haruhi has free study so telling her I would see her later as we went off in opposite ways. Entering the class room siting at a desk taking out my sketch book. Starting to sketch of some flowers that were in a vase in front of me. Lost in my own world until a tap on my shoulder. Looking up seeing a few girls looking at me.

"Are you the new transfer student?" one asked me. Nodding at them smiling. They seemed nice enough. Haruhi says that there are a lot of stuck up rich students here but not all of them seemed that way. "You are Haruhi's cousin?"

"Yes I am." They gushed. Looking at them a bit confused.

"He's just as handsome as his cousin."

"The rumors are true. And I just love a man who lets his hair grow out."

"I think I am in love." The three of the girls squealed. Cocking my head to the side not understanding why they think I am a boy.

"Ladies I think you have mistaken I'm not a b…" then two hands came over my mouth as arms encircled my waist. Looking up I saw two boys with ginger hair and amber colored eyes. "Whoff?"

"Ladies if you want to speak to Haruhi's cousin. It will have to be later at the Host Club. Excuse us." A blond with violet blue eyes said. Being pulled out of the room down the hall and to a room called Music Room # 3. Going into the room as the door shut. Letting me go spinning around in a few circles. Coming to a stop looking at the six guys that I assumed were the Host Club.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelling at them. The blond boy came over to me looking me in the eyes.

"Welcome to the Host Club Rowan. I am Tamaki Suoh King of the Host club. Haruhi told us that you would be attending school starting today. It appears that the ladies think you a boy so Kyoya." He started but then stopped as a boy with black hair and glasses took over.

"The ladies seem to gravitate towards you seeing as you are Haruhi's cousin. How would you like to join the Host Club as a gentleman?" he suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Looking at them confused at what they were saying. "Why do you want me to join?"

"We will take the requests you receive placing them towards Haruhi's debt." He never looked up from the tablet typing away. Haruhi was right he's the brains of the operation.

Looking over at my seeing Haruhi holding her head in her hands. Looking back at them. Sighing I nodded. "Fine I'll do it as long as it helps Haruhi."

"Good now to find out what type of host you will represent." Tamaki suggested looking at me. Growing impatient as he circled me. "Ah I got it. The artistic type."

"Ah type?" Asking looking at my Haruhi who only shrugged shaking her head.

"So it is decided. Let us open the door for our customers." Kyoya announced. Hunny-senpai grabbed my arm leading me to stand with the others as the girls came in.

"Welcome ladies." They said in unison.

"Oh look its Haruhi's cousin. He's so dreamy looking." One of the girls gushed.

"Uh…good afternoon ladies. Please follow me…" Hesitating a bit then leading them to the couch as Haruhi did the same with a few other girls.

"What is your name?" One asked me.

"It's Rowan."

"That's an odd name where does it come from?' Another asked.

"It's Irish. My da is an Irishman who met my mother while he was studying at Tokyo University. My ma and Haruhi's da are siblings." They gained hearts in their eyes.

"So you and Haruhi are close?"

"We were when we were little. I lived here until I was five then moved to Ireland. But we came back when aunty died ten years ago. But we didn't stay for very long." Looking down at my hands then up at them. They had tears in their eyes.

"It must have been hard on your family." Another sniffled.

"Aunty taught both Haruhi and I to cook. I loved my aunty very match. She was the one who told me that I have potential in art." Holding my sketch book close to me.

"Rowan that is so sad." The girls cooed.

"May we see some of your art?" one asked. Shrugging letting them look through my sketchbook. I had just started it so there wasn't many pictures in it.

"Wow these are great. Would you draw my portrait for me sometime?" A girl named Misuka asked.

"I don't see why not. I would be honored to sketch you." Smiling as the girls ended up fainting.

"You have such beautiful blond hair." Another girl said.

"Thanks it's not my natural color. I am a natural red head but was picked on in school in Ireland. So I died it blond and kept it up ever since." Chuckling at the thought of my parents getting upset when they came home one day finding me blond.

"How come it's so long?" Misuka asked.

"I just never think about cutting it. Does it look bad?" Asking them only for them to shake their head.

"No it looks great. Please don't cut it." They said making me smile.

When the day was over and all the guests left Haruhi came over smiling. "You are good." She said.

"Thanks I just followed how you handled the ladies. By just being ourselves." Picking up my sketch book that was laying on the table only to be snatched into some ones arms and spun around.

"My new daughter is amazing just like her sister." Tamaki spewed spinning me around.

"Daddy? Sister?" Asking trying to get out of his grasp. "I already have a da and don't need a new one. Let me go!" Going limp in his arms caused him to let me go as I rolled away from him.

"Wow Ro-chan that was amazing." The one called Mitskuni a.k.a Hunny-senpai said coming up to me.

"Thanks Da made me take karate, as my ma had me take gymnastics as well. But to tell you the truth I prefer to sketch." Looking at them smiling.

Haruhi and I left for the night and headed home. "What a day." I yawned.

"It's only getting started Rowan." Haruhi mumbled under her breath making us both laugh as we walked home.


End file.
